O Jardineiro e o Tarado
by Gabinos
Summary: Em suas escapadas do Submundo, logo antes da Guerra Santa, Minos encontra a mais bela das criaturas que já viu, cuidando de um enorme campo de rosas. Alguns meses depois se depara com o mesmo homem, cercado de suas flores vermelhas. As fiandeiras do destino haviam brincado com o manipulador de fios, ligando sua vida à do Veneno Encarnado da melhor e da pior maneira, simultaneamente


— Eu aconselharia o senhor a não avançar, Comandante Minos.

— Você não é um dos soldados de Rhadamanthys? O que faz aqui? — a Estrela Celeste da Nobreza responde, irritado com aquela presença torpe entre sua tropa.

— Sou Niobe de Deep, e o responsável por essa armadilha parece estar logo ali. — A Estrela Terrestre das Trevas aponta para uma ruína, onde uma figura extraordinariamente bela está sentada, assistindo os soldados do Juiz pisotearem suas rosas letais, não demorando muito a perderem a vida no meio das flores.

Niobe se oferece logo em seguida para lutar contra o dono do jardim mortífero, que se anuncia como Albafica, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes. Minos não tem outra opção a não ser deixá-lo lutar. Na verdade, ele não tem outra opção a não ser destruir a vida daquele homem de tão belas feições.

Aquele vale de rosas tão vermelhas quanto o sangue, em um belo dia de poucas nuvens. Foi exatamente nessa situação que o vira pela primeira vez.

"_Como é estranho que uma criatura tão bela se esconda em um lugar tão ermo. Ele deveria aproveitar a dádiva e a miséria de ser humano ao invés de ficar aqui com essas flores como sua companhia"_

_A curiosidade instigou Minos a observar o homem que passava seus dias sozinho, cuidando de suas roseiras. Ele não queria chamar a atenção do rapaz de longos cabelos azuis ou assustá-lo, mas não conseguia ficar mais do que alguns dias sem espiá-lo, tentando ocultar sua presença. Não sabia, porém, que Albafica já o havia notado desde a primeira vez que o juiz pisou em seu território, mas não sentia-se ameaçado. Era um Cavaleiro de Atena. Mais do que isso: era o Veneno Encarnado. Um tarado não seria páreo para ele. Provavelmente morreria antes que pudesse chegar perto de sua bela figura._

_Alguns meses passaram e Albafica começou a se acostumar com aquelas espiadas. Sentia sua falta nos dias que o curioso dos cabelos acinzentados não aparecia. O tarado era a coisa mais próxima de sociabilidade que ele teve desde que ele matara Rugonis com o Elo Carmesim, acidentalmente. _

_Alguns dias antes de ter que ir ao Santuário, por ordens do Grande Mestre, Albafica andava perturbado com a ausência do estranho, que se prolongava. "Será que ele não vem mais?", se questionava. Por coincidência, o receptáculo de Hades havia sido encontrado e Minos tivera que comparecer ao seu entediante serviço de Juiz dos Mortos, para que os Deuses Gêmeos não se irritassem com sua ausência. Logo que pode escapar, ele foi até o casebre no vale, procurando pelo homem que tanto admirava. Este, porém, só retornaria de sua missão em alguns dias. "Ele não pode deixar que flores tão bonitas fiquem sem cuidado". Consumido por sua ansiedade, ele cansou de esperar depois de ver o Sol raiar três vezes por detrás das montanhas e invadiu a casinha. Foi difícil atravessar o jardim, embora ele não entendesse bem o motivo, já que eram apenas flores. Lhe faltava ar quando chegou à entrada da cabana. Com algum esforço, abriu a projeto de porta, algumas tábuas juntas, nada como os portões do Submundo. "É assim que humanos vivem?" se perguntava, confuso com tal simplicidade. Poucos móveis rústicos, alguns livros, utensílios de cozinha...Muito diferente de todo o luxo que ostentava na Casa do Julgamento._

_Albafica viu de longe a porta aberta mas não apressou o passo. Qualquer que fosse a besta que tivesse invadido seus aposentos, já se encontraria morta a essa hora. Se fosse um animal que morreu há pouco, teria uma refeição. Se fosse algo que morreu há alguns dias lá dentro...teria trabalho para limpar. Teve uma surpresa quando encontrou o homem que o vigiava dormindo em sua cama, febril._

— _Você não devia ter feito isso, Tarado. Pelo menos ainda não morreu na minha cama. _

_Quando Albafica segurava o corpo do intruso para tirá-lo de seu leito, teve um beijo roubado. Não que Minos estivesse preocupado em fazer isso antes de morrer. Só queria fazer isso antes da Guerra que era iminente. Os braços do Cavaleiro de Peixes perderam a força e ele não pode erguer o invasor, que segurou seu rosto com delicadeza. O calor de outra pessoa era algo que Albafica não recordava mais e, bem...ele nunca havia sido beijado. Mesmo que quase sem vida, o toque do tarado era delicioso, convidativo. Peixes abriu seus lábios e deixou que a língua morna de Minos tocasse a sua, tentando acompanhar seus movimentos. Repentinamente, o espectro o afastou de si, logo a tempo de poupar o dono da casa de experimentar o sangue que saía por sua boca._

— _Sou amaldiçoado, Jardineiro. Você não pode me matar._

_E perdeu os sentidos._

— _Não posso te matar, é? — disse Albafica, ironicamente, enquanto checava seu pulso, confirmando a morte do outro. — E justo na minha cama! _

_Deu um longo suspiro, sentando ao lado do corpo inerte do outro. Analisou seu rosto: era um homem bonito. A solidão de Peixes sempre o precaveu de ter qualquer tipo de sentimento por outra pessoa. Ele conhecia os casais de homens e mulheres dos livros que trazia do Santuário para passar seu tempo entre os treinamentos e os cuidados com as flores, mas não sabia que seu corpo teria aquele tipo de reação pelo toque de outra pessoa do mesmo sexo. Provavelmente nunca havia imaginado que tal coisa pudesse acontecer com ele, mas não podia perder tempo com esses pensamentos, pois precisava abrir a cova do tarado antes que a noite chegasse. Não ficaria com um corpo daquele tamanho atraindo algum animal desesperado ou teria mais coisas para limpar pela manhã. Pegou o homem com cuidado e o levou para alguma distância da casa. O largou no chão com cuidado e voltou para buscar uma pá._

_Aquele era um dia quente. Precisaria cavar um pouco mais do que o normal para não se perturbar com o cheiro de cadáver, já que o calor faria com que se decompusesse rapidamente. Decidiu tirar a camisa após algumas pazadas de terra, a jogando do lado do homem morto e dedicando sua atenção à sua tarefa. _

— _Sua roupa tem cheiro de rosas, jardineiro. Assim como você._

_O corpo de Albafica se congelou por um instante e quando ele finalmente se virou, o tarado dos cabelos cinza estava em pé, alongando seu corpo, com a veste de Peixes jogada por cima de seu ombro. O Cavaleiro precisava manter a calma. Não sabia quem aquele homem era e, caso fosse um inimigo, não seria prudente revelar-se um Santo de Ouro tão cedo assim._

— _Agora entendi o motivo de você ficar aqui, sozinho. — Minos caminhava em direção a Albafica, que empunhava sua pá — Não precisa disso. Se eu viesse pra te machucar, já o teria feito há muito tempo. Eu quero você._

— _Você...me quer? — Aquilo era tão estranho quanto o fato do tarado ter voltado à vida quando ele tinha absoluta certeza de que o stalker estava morto. — Por que você não começa me explicando o motivo de ficar me cuidando por todo esse tempo..e de ter voltado a viver...e então, quem sabe, pode me explicar essa insanidade de me querer? _

_Teve seu rosto segurado pelas mãos do outro, que aproximava sua face, fitando seus olhos. Ficaram tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Lentamente, Minos fechou seus olhos e selou os lábios de seu jardineiro, que acabou deixando a pá cair, ansioso por sentir o toque do outro novamente. Dessa vez o beijo foi mais intenso, pois estavam longe do jardim de rosas venenosas, ao ar livre. Com Albafica controlando seu cosmo, o que ajudava minimamente a acalmar o veneno de seu sangue. Percebendo a excitação do dono da cabana, o espectro afastou seus lábios._

— _Você quer mesmo que eu perca tempo explicando ou você também me quer?_

_A resposta não veio com palavras. Albafica o abraçou e voltou a beijá-lo, desajeitadamente. Há muitos anos ansiava pelo toque de outra pessoa, não sexualmente falando, mas se sentir outra pele contra a sua já era extasiante, sentir aquelas outras coisas que experimentava ali era muito melhor. Ficou acanhado quando o pervertido começou a se despir, improvisando uma cama com as roupas de ambos e o deitou sobre elas. Minos o tratava com uma certa devoção. Queria fazê-lo confortável, queria que o cuidador de rosas o desejasse também. _

_Em todos seus anos praticamente imortais, sempre pode saber qual era a aparência, em vida, das almas que julgava. Nunca havia visto alguém tão belo. Como Juiz, tinha tudo o que poderia querer, menos alguém para dividir sua solidão. Por isso tinha inveja dos humanos. Quando a época de Hades reencarnar se aproximava, ele conseguia escapar de seu serviço, deixando Lune de Balron incumbido de julgar as almas e vagava pela Terra, observando seus habitantes, tentando entender como eles viviam, já que não havia mais nenhuma recordação de seu curto tempo como humano. Mesmo assim, nunca tinha visto um ser vivo tão perfeito quanto o cuidador de rosas._

_ Se amaram ali, no que era pra ser a cova de Minos, pela primeira vez. A experiência do Juiz preveniu o desastre que a inocência de Albafica causaria. Mas mais uma vez, seu dever entraria no caminho de suas vontades e ele precisava retornar a seu posto antes que "morresse" envenenado novamente. Tinha seu jardineiro aninhado em seus braços e o Sol, mesmo que estivesse se pondo no horizonte ainda mantinha o solo morno. O suor de Albafica começava a irritar sua pele, mas mesmo assim Minos achava que tudo ali estava perfeito. Podia melhorar, obviamente, já que o moço dos cabelos azuis era muito desajeitado. Mas naquele momento Minos sentia-se quase humano novamente. _

_ — Até amanhã, Jardineiro. — Sussurrou, movendo o rapaz que dormia sobre si para o lado, pegando suas calças e correndo para longe dali antes que estivesse fraco demais._

_ No dia seguinte, pela manhã, Minos regressou ao vale, esperando que Albafica o notasse, longe das roseiras que encurtavam a estadia do Juiz ali. Trazia consigo uma trouxa grande. Quando Peixes o viu, demorou um pouco para se aproximar. Estava emburrado por ter sido abandonado na noite anterior._

_ — Esse beiço não combina com você. — Minos falava com um sorriso típico de cafajeste estampado em seu rosto — Senti sua falta._

_ — Se sentisse não tinha me deixado ali, pelado, dormindo ao relento._

_ — Não é como se algum inseto ou outro bicho maior fosse chegar perto de você. — pegou a mão de Albafica e começou a andar, o trazendo consigo._

_ — Pra onde você tá me levando? — Embora relutante no começo, Peixes parou de resistir, o acompanhando._

_ — Longe daquelas suas rosas diabólicas. Temos que achar algumas árvores._

_ — Co...Como assim rosas diabólicas? — Sua intuição como Cavaleiro não apontava perigo nenhum vindo daquele homem. Mas como ele sabia das rosas?_

_ — Eu não consigo respirar direito perto delas. Não quero que estrague todo esse mistério que te acompanha, Jardineiro. Mas as suas rosas são coisas do Diabo. Se ele existisse… — começou a rir até avistar o que queria — Árvores!_

_ O veneno de Albafica espantava os animais, que corriam em busca de ar. Por conveniência, espantava também os insetos. Minos desenrolou a sua trouxa, revelando uma rede que tinha roubado em um povoado antes de chegar ali. Após amarrá-la entre duas árvores fortes, tirou suas roupas novamente, pedindo que Albafica o acompanhasse._

_ — Não é tão confortável, mas é melhor que o chão. E eu não fico com coceira por causa da grama. Vem, Jardineiro. Trouxe isso pra você dividir comigo._

_ Desajeitado como só ele, Peixes despiu-se também e subiu na rede, sendo abraçado por seu tarado, que começava a beijar seus ombros, subindo para o pescoço, em meio aos fios azuis que tinham um perfume tão delicioso. Albafica o queria novamente, mas estava desconfortável pelo dia anterior. Quando teve suas nádegas apertadas com vontades pelo outro, deixou seu receio aparente, mordendo, sem querer, os lábios do juiz do inferno._

_ — Eu sei que dói, Jardineiro. Hoje nós vamos fazer de outro jeito, pra você poder descansar...e então você me diz como que gosta mais. Se eu — colocou a língua entre os lábios e fez um barulho de peido, querendo dizer "caso eu bata as botas de novo" — é só esperar que eu já volto._

_ Por alguns meses, o Jardineiro e o Tarado conviveram assim. Quando possível, Minos tentava visitá-lo duas ou, muito raramente, três vezes por dia. Por mais forte que o espectro fosse, não conseguia passar muitas horas seguidas perto do Veneno Encarnado. Este, por sua vez, nunca tinha suas perguntas respondidas diretamente. A cada questionamento, obtinha a mesma resposta: "aproveite o tempo que tem comigo. Vou precisar ir embora logo. Mas um dia eu volto pra te buscar". Albafica não entendia aquilo muito bem, mas ele também teria que se ausentar por causa da Guerra Santa. E havia uma grande chance que ele não estivesse ali quando seu pervertido voltasse. Mas sempre que tentava explicar algo a mais de sua vida, ouvia a mesma ladainha: "Você é perfeito pra mim desse jeito, Jardineiro. Não estrague as coisas. Não temos tempo"._

_ Fizesse chuva, fizesse sol, Minos aparecia por entre as rochas para o deleite do Cavaleiro de Peixes. Às vezes trazia consigo alguma coisa diferente, como uma cesta de piquenique roubada, abastecida com quitutes que também tinham sido furtados. Às vezes, após usarem a rede, iam para perto do lago assar alguma caça que tinham providenciado. Porém, em uma certa manhã, enquanto tratava das suas roseiras, o Santuário chamou pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes. E as tropas de Hades, totalmente despertas, necessitavam de seus comandantes..._

Minos estava aliviado pela derrota de Niobe. Sabia que era observado, mas não tão de perto quanto seria se a indesejável Estrela Terrestre permanecesse viva. Desceu para o jardim de rosas, as tirando de seu caminho, prendeu Peixes em seus fios, reforçando o teatro e ordenou que seus soldados atacassem o vilarejo. Não se importava com aqueles espectros asquerosos. Sabia que o homem que antes era seu amante e agora tinha virado seu oponente tinha um truque na manga para detê-los. Precisava do máximo de privacidade que conseguisse. Logo que se viu livre deles, continuou a lutar, com o que tinha de mais próximo a um coração em frangalhos.

— Albafica de Peixes. Você mentiu para Niobe. Disse que homem algum jamais tocou seu rosto.

— Minos de Grifo…

— Preferia quando você me chamava de Tarado. — Falou entre os dentes enquanto puxava o Cavaleiro de Peixes para si pelos fios de sua Marionete Cósmica — Me perdoe. Vou cumprir minha promessa, mas preciso cumprir meu dever antes dela.

Foi uma batalha intensa. Após muitos ossos quebrados, uma grande performance para agradar quem fosse o superior que estivesse o observando e todos os sentimentos que Minos nem sabia que ainda possuía abafados, a Estrela Celeste da Nobreza se retirou do campo de batalha. Precisava acabar sua missão o mais rápido possível e regressar ao Submundo para poder salvar seu jardineiro. Shion de Áries, porém, interveio e atrapalhou seus planos. Com o Guardião da Primeira Casa Zodiacal preso em seus fios, Minos ouviu a voz que tanto amava.

— Lamento ter lhe causado tantos problemas, Shion. Mas eu continuo de pé para lutar.

Albafica trazia uma rosa vermelha na boca. A mesma boca que Minos tantas vezes beijou trazia agora a última chance do Santo de Peixes, que também tinha um dever a cumprir. Aquilo já era demais para o Juiz, que tinha feito o possível para dar a morte mais serena que pudesse para seu jardineiro, mesmo que isso fosse impossível, devido à enorme chance de que estivessem sendo observados.

— Ver um homem tão belo se esvaindo em sangue seria uma lástima...eu realmente não gostaria de ver um sujeito tão bonito com a cara chafurdada na lama. — "Se ele for embora...eu não preciso mais machucá-lo. Por favor, Jardineiro…"

— Não me subestime, Minos! — Albafica tinha a voz embargada. De certa forma, ele entendia que o Tarado fosse subordinado de um deus, assim como Peixes era. Mas a dor física não era nada comparado à ferida no orgulho que o Grifo tinha aberto, desdenhando da beleza que enaltecia quando pertenciam um ao outro. — Até hoje, sempre vivi sozinho, abjurando o meu sangue e o calor humano. É bem verdade que sou vaidoso e me preocupo com a minha aparência. Contudo, você tem proferido a palavra "beleza" somente para me ridicularizar e ferir meu orgulho. Mas eu lhe pergunto: quem é você para me julgar?

Albafica lança um ataque poderoso contra seu oponente, usando toda sua força vital e seu sangue venenoso. Shion protegia uma criança do vilarejo de sofrer qualquer dano colateral daquela luta e, aproveitando-se da distância do companheiro de armas, Peixes se aproxima de seu amante e algoz, sussurrando:

— Eu te amei.

Ele lança a rosa que antes carregava entre os lábios contra Minos, que ficou terrivelmente perturbado com tal declaração, não sentindo nenhuma dor física, apenas o desespero em seu coração, que parecia ter parado de bater. Albafica caiu quase sem vida no chão, falando alguma coisa sobre as pétalas que caíam sobre Rodorio para seu irmão de armas. Minos precisava matar aquele outro homem para poder ter seu jardineiro, mas este o interrompeu antes que pudesse se mexer.

— Olhe para seu peito.

Em um acesso de fúria, pois não chegaria a tempo para salvar a alma de Albafica, Minos usa toda sua força destrutiva, chamando por seu subordinado fiel enquanto escondia tal ato com a desculpa de destruir a vila, já percebendo que Áries a protegeria.

Algumas horas depois, Lune de Balron entrava furtivamente nas dependências do Santuário. Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu achar o corpo de seu mestre e o levou para fora da barreira de Atena. Mesmo sendo um espectro, Minos não aguentava o veneno que Albafica tinha colocado na Rosa Branca e, mais uma vez, precisou da ajuda de Lune para buscar um corpo no Santuário.

Para tal missão, a Estrela Celeste da Eminência necessitou de um Caixão de Cristal, hermético, pois não poderia lidar com a toxicidade do Cavaleiro de Peixes. Além disso, tal artefato impediria a decomposição de seu corpo, o que era fundamental para que Minos obtivesse êxito em seus planos de resgate. Lune completou sua missão com maestria, afinal de contas tudo estava um caos. Os Deuses Gêmeos tinham que se preocupar mais com a insanidade de Pandora e a instabilidade do Imperador, que se mostrava mais humano do que deus e, posteriormente, com a invasão de Manigoldo e Sage.

Minos não pode mais lutar na Guerra Santa, por conta do estrago que Peixes havia feito, principalmente em seu coração. Tinha o corpo despedaçado, a Sapuri inutilizada, mas sua alma...havia sido consumida com a vida de Albafica.

Após dias procurando, finalmente encontrou o registro: a alma do Santo de Peixes encontrava-se nos Elíseos. Minos procurava por essa resposta desde que teve forças para poder segurar os grandes livros, encostado ao caixão de seu amado. Sabia que Albafica estava no lugar que merecia. Era um homem justo e leal. Não iria sofrer. Passaria a eternidade ao lado de boas pessoas, sem aflições.

Mas Minos nunca mais o veria. Por mais de duzentos anos esteve de luto, cumprindo seu dever de Juiz e passando o resto de suas horas sozinho, encostado no cristal frio que protegia o corpo de Albafica. Até aquilo era uma ofensa para o Grifo, que fechava os olhos pensando no toque quente de seu homem venenoso, nas curvas de seu corpo, mas ali só tinha as placas retas de cristal frio. Precisava vencer a próxima Guerra Santa para ter uma chance de recuperar a alma de Peixes. Mesmo assim, havia o risco de algum dos deuses não gostar do pedido e enviar seu jardineiro para um lugar pior...ou até mesmo extinguir sua alma.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando alguns míseros Cavaleiros de Bronze tentaram atravessar a Hiperdimensão? Se ele, um dos Três Juízes, a Estrela da Nobreza, Minos de Grifo, não tinha poder para tal, como aqueles vermes poderiam ter a audácia de tentar? Foi sua missão pará-los. Não poderiam chegar aos Elíseos de maneira alguma. Mas quando prendeu o Cavaleiro do Gelo, com sua última linha de Marionete, começou a ser puxado para o espaço também.

Não conseguia mais pensar na luta. Sentia o aroma das rosas que lhe faziam muito mal, mas que também estava presente nos cabelos azuis de Albafica e em sua pele. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o calor daqueles dias em que ambos se abraçavam e o Sol lhes queimava. Repentinamente sentiu o frio dos dias em que todas as suas roupas eram molhadas pela garoa antes que pudessem chegar até as árvores que suportavam sua rede e se abrigassem do vento. Abriu os olhos e viu a chuva de pétalas que caía quando Albafica perdeu a vida e finalmente entendeu quais foram as últimas palavras dele.

"Veja, são as pétalas que o vento tinha levado! Elas estão mais perfumadas. Jamais me separei dessas rosas envenenadas...mas só agora pude ver como elas são lindas."

E com sua mais dolorosa lembrança, a Estrela Celeste da Nobreza se extingue, como uma supernova explodindo em um espaço inalcançável para aqueles que, como ele, não possuíam a benção dos deuses para atravessá-lo.


End file.
